


down here in the dark

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Female Friendship, POV Outsider, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They think she doesn’t notice – all the not-so-subtle touching, the fact that they’re obviously booking double hotel rooms – but <i>of course Brie notices</i>.</p><p>Written for <a href="http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/19467.html">Challenge #016</a> - "outsider pov" - at Femslash Ficlets on Dreamwidth (Challenge #030 remainder period).</p>
            </blockquote>





	down here in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> this is vaguely set sometime during summer 2015, hence why nikki's still divas champion in this fic.

They think she doesn’t notice – all the not-so-subtle touching, the fact that they’re obviously booking double hotel rooms – but _of course Brie notices_. It would be hellishly difficult not to, given that Nikki and Alicia are the people she spends the most time with on the road nowadays, given that now the three of them are a team they’re supposed to be running this division together. Which they _are_ doing, thank you very much, but at the same time she feels like a bit of an outsider. She and Nikki speak their own language, sure, but nowadays it seems like Nikki and Alicia have one, too, and Brie can’t decipher any of it. She can only tell enough to know it’s there.

It’s there in the way the two of them look at each other. It’s so, so obvious in that. Alicia seems to glow with admiration whenever her eyes roam over to Nikki in the ring, backstage, _anywhere_ , and for reasons more than just being proud of the fact that they’re the team who’ve got the Divas Championship in their hands. Nikki’s just the same, her smile shining just as brightly as the silver on her title belt. Maybe even more than that.

Brie’s happy for them, of course, but she’ll let it be up to the two of them to break the news to her rather than interrogating Nikki about it. That’s the way it should be; it should come from them. She does almost end up forcing it out of them once, though. Certainly not on purpose, but it comes close to happening.

She’s on her way to find them in the locker room when it happens. In fact, she’s made it into the room itself and almost into what would be their line of vision if they noticed she was there.

They don’t notice, though. They’re sat on the bench against the wall in an alcove at the back of the room, kissing. The kiss breaks for a moment so Alicia can whisper something, something that Nikki laughs at, and then they’re back to it again, one of Nikki’s hands moving from where it’s cradling Alicia’s face and into her hair.

Brie has to get out of here. She doesn’t want their relationship to be confirmed to her as a result of an accident like this one, doesn’t want them having to spit it out before they’re ready to tell her. She leaves quickly and quietly, making as much of a show of her re-entrance as she can to give them some time to realise there’s someone else in the room with them.

Luckily, it seems like they heard her noisily opening the door, heard her stomping her way over to them. They’re not kissing anymore, not sitting so close, but they still look like they’ve been caught out. It’s easy to tell that Nikki’s trying to appear as if she hasn’t, which is what _makes_ it so obvious, and Alicia’s eyes are wide with shock, maybe even fear. Definitely guilt.

“Hey,” Brie says, feigning obliviousness even though she thinks you’d have to be blind to miss Alicia’s slightly smudged lipstick or the fact that Nikki’s hair is sticking up just a little at the back. “Six Diva tag match on the show tonight. Think we should go over some strategy?”

“Sure,” Nikki replies, and even though she smiles as she says it, there’s an edge of frost and Brie can tell that she’s far from happy about being walked in on. “Let’s go find somewhere else to sit.”

When they do, Brie pretends not to notice just how close Nikki sets herself down next to Alicia or the way Alicia’s hand moves to Nikki’s thigh whenever she makes a suggestion. It’s up to them, after all, and until the right moment, Brie will stay in the dark until they decide to shed some light themselves.


End file.
